I said NO!
by ias25
Summary: "Fine I'll go." "What?" 0.0
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Enjoy my fluffy story. Is like a pillow that's how fwuffy it is :3 (this is probably a 2 - 3 shot.)**

**Classes:**

**Add – Lunatic Psyker**

**Elesis – Blazing Heart**

**Elsword - Lord Knight**

**Aisha – Elemental Master**

**Raven - Blade Master**

**Rena – Wind Sneaker**

**Chung – Tactical Trooper**

**Eve – Code: Battle Seraph**

Trapped with no way out! Oh God! Oh God!

"So Add." The red-haired boy walked in front of him.

No! No!

"Who do you like?" The rest of the males walked out from behind him.

Add turned around and started clawing at the corner. "Noooo! You've done this to everyone else but not me!" He had managed to chip the wall with his fingernails as he scratched vigorously.

"Bad Add." Chung walked up with a squirt bottle and sprayed him. "How many times have we told you, No clawing at the walls!"

"Answer Add." He turned around and stared at Elsword. 0_ 0

"Add."

"No one there that is your answer now be gone so I can rest." He pulled on his hood and curled into a ball. He then felt a hand pick him up by the neck.

"Add," Raven said

"Put me down dammit you're not my mother cat!"

"Pretty sure you're not a cat Add."

"Fine but I'm not answering. Because you'll just set up me and said person on an awkward date. Besides all the girls think I'm mentally insane, so just leave me be dammit!" One of the girls turned the corner to see an Add with a cat hood being held up by Raven, surrounded by the rest of the guys.

"What are you people doing?" Elsword turned around.

"Oh hey sis, just probing Add for who he likes. But he's down in the dumps saying that you girls all think he's insane." She looked at the boy struggling to get back on the ground and smiled a bit inside.

"I don't think he's insane. He just acts a little different sometimes. But different is good."

Elsword grinned from ear to ear, 'Thanks for saying yes Sis."

0_ 0 "What did I just say yes too?"

"oh you just agreed to go on a date with Add."

Add and Elesis at same time, "WHAT!"

"Dammit Elsword I said no I'm not going on some stupid date. I doubt your sister even wants to go on a date with me I mean seriously! I-"

"Fine I'll go."

Add turned to look at her, "What?" 0_ 0


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh man! This story did way better than I expected! Thank you all so much for 4 reviews! It's more than any story I've written so far. And I was told I forgot Ara's class soooo Sakra Devanam! Now ok back to the hopefully awesome chapter 2!**

No! No This Cannot Be Happening!

"Add! Get….In….The….Damn...Car!" It took the combined efforts of the 4 boys to shove add into the back of the limo.

"NO!" Ad screamed as he tried to climb back out. "Why did I have to put on this stupid suit too! God just let me where my cat hoodie and leave me be!" He sprang out the car and rolled under the feet of the guys to retreat back to the house, when a cold hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Add slowly turned his head towards the owner of the hand.

"W-well I was just going into the house to get umm my umm…GLOVES YEAH THOSE!" He sprinted towards the house to be blocked by Rena and Aisha.

"Add~" They smiled maliciously, "Where do you think you're going."

"I-I-Insssside?"

They both walked forward and locked arms with him dragging him towards the limo.

"But why do I have to go!" He tried to dig his heels into the ground when a piece of glossy paper was put in front of his face.

"W-what's this?" Eve handed him the picture and on further examination it was Elesis in a very exposing dress. Add could feel something warm run down his face and into his agape mouth. It tasted salty and warm like salt water, or sweat, or…

NOSE BLEED!

He wiped his nose to see a red stain appear on his arm. He looked around to see everyone staring at him trying not to laugh.

"U-U-Um I-I-I c-can explain!" Eve made a carry on motion with her hand, "W-w-well you see I have ummm…..ALLERGIES! Yeah that's right and umm they cause my nose to bleed sometimes!" He crossed his arms confident with his answer, when another glossy piece of paper was put in front of him this time of Elesis in a swimsuit.

NOSE BLEED!

Everyone bust out laughing, except for Add.

"Yeah allergies Add." Chung wrapped his arms around his gut and fell to the ground, "Wow this is way too funny!"

"So Add will you get in the limo now to go on a date? Or will we have to make you pass out from loss of blood?" Raven put his hand over his mouth at the remark that came from Eve.

"Fine, I'll go." Add turned and walked towards the limo.

When he got in the limo he instantly grabbed a handkerchief, because inside was Elesis wearing the same dress she'd been wearing in the picture.

She looked him up and down and scooted closer to him. He scrambled away until he was on the far side of the limo.

"N-No further. Don't come any closer." Add drew an imaginary line with his finger, "Your side." He pointed towards her, "My side." Motioned towards himself.

Elesis scooted until she was on the edge of "her" side. "Then why don't you scoot to the edge near me?" "NO!" he yelled and a red-haired face appeared in the window next to him holding a familiar picture and mouthed the words 'Sit next to her or I will make you die from blood-loss with this picture!'

Add scooted closer to Elesis and could feel nervous sweat coming. This was the first time he'd been next to a girl he was friendly with in a long time. She grabbed him and yanked him until she had him in a hug.

'W-w-w-what are you doing! N-n-no touchy-touchy!" He karate chopped her hands away. And when he looked back at her she hand a put face and held her arms out again.

"What?" He looked at her with confusion, "What is what do you want?"

She sighed and put her head in her hand, "Well saying that you're my date tonight, I thought you might wanna hug or hold hands, or kiss , or…." She opened her eyes and Add scrambled back to his corner and curled into a fetal position.

Just then a voice came over the speaker in the back, "So where you two love birds wanna go?" The driver turned around and smirked.

"Elsword! When did you get a license to drive!" He scratched his head, "Last week, so we should be ok!" He turned around and spoke into the mic again, "Now don't get too freaky back there while I'm driving."

"What!" The two in the back shouted in union.

**So yay longer chapter than the first! And now I've decided that It's gonna be a 4 part story (Just wait I'll make it five in the next chapter XD) Oh and also I feel like trying this so Reviews to my reviews:**

**Albertrojas: I'm sorry for not Adding Ara. Oh and I see whatcha did there! XD**

**Elesia: Glad I caught you off guard.**

**Rinkushido: Happy you thought it was adorable.**

**Arrow-Chan3: It makes me know I'm doing good when you say it's funny! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**God I took some time off. I want to apologize for that, I got sucked into another fandom so my stories went towards taht for awhile but no longer! I'm back to finish up this story.**

No, it's too much! I can't take it much longer. I'm gonna crack!

Add fell to his knees. "I can't take it anymore! Why did we have to come to this fancy restaurant! I feel so out of place."

"Add stand up! We need to take pictures of you and Elesis so you can remember this momentous occasion!" Rena smiled as she snapped another picture.

"Hey if this is our date then why did EVERYBODY FREAKING SHOW UP!"

"Because we're really nosey. Now stand the hell still! Only a few photos left."

-three hours later-

Add sat at a table with Elesis across from him, he tried hard not to act like he didn't care but it was hard to act.

"Add," Elesis moved her menu away from her face, "If you wanted to go somewhere else I'd be ok with it."

"tch." He turned to look out the large stained glass window, which in retrospect was a hard thing to do.

"Did you just tch me?" Her eye twitched in irritation.

"And if I did?" She reached forward and grabbed his ear.

"Then I'll rip your ear off."

The frightened Add turned to look at her and gave big comical smile.

"Well it's certainly good that I didn't tch you ma lady! That would be an awfully rude thing to do to a lady such as yourself!"

"Damn straight." Elesis picked her menu back up, "What are you thinking of getting?"

"Thinking of getting the hell outta here." He picked up his knife and started twirling it in his fingers, but as we all know when you play with a knife you get cut.

"God dammit!" He dropped the knife which was stained with his blood, "That hurt like a B-beautiful person slapping me."

Elesis held out her hand, "let me see it?"

"The knife?"

"No stupid, your hand." He out stretched his arm and she roughly took hold of his wrist.

"Owwyee," She gave him a quizzical look, "I mean ouch that really hurt." He made his voice as overly manly as possible.

"Gosh just calm yourself Add it's just a little cut that's bleeding."

"Well how do I make it not hurt. Aren't you some warrior shouldn't you know first aid?"

She grabbed his hand and brought it closer to inspect. Her eyes widened with horror.

"My God! This wound is much worse than I thought! At this rate you could die from blood loss!"

"Oh my God are you serious!" He couldn't help but tear up a little. They both stared each other down until they couldn't contain the laughter anymore.

"Wow d-did you actually buy that?"

"No, I can't believe you thought that I would actually buy it though."

"Yeah it was a long shot to scare you."

After the laughter went away and the attention of all the other patrons turned away from them they went back to trying to order.

"Hey Elesis?"

"Yes Add."

"Could you let go of my wrist? I can't really hold the menu with one hand." She looked to see she was still holding his wrist.

"S-s-sorry for holding your hand." She blushed at the sound of her own words.

"W-well," Now he was blushing, "When you put it like that I mean I guess we could, ya know, like, umm….." Just then the waitress walked up.

"May I take your order sir?"

"Since when did you work here Ara!" The both got up form their seats glaring at the ebony haired girl.

"Well I was just hired today actually." She stuck her tongue out at the couple.

"Elesis I'm done with this would you like to walk next door and get some take-out?"

She glared at Ara with one of those stares that was a cross between, hisss I'm a basilisk you petrified and hiss I'm a dragon and I burn you.

"That would be lovely thank you Add."

He held out his hand and she took it as they walked out the restaurant.

Ara pulled out a walkie-talkie, "Guy I got them to hold hands as they walked out, I repeat they held hands."

Elswords voice came out of the other side, "Excellent. I'll prepare the car to receive and begin phase two of three of operation smooch."

**So hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make them a little more intimate without them catching on and I think it worked.**

**Reviews comments:**

**Albertrojas: Ah yes it was mutual and I'm gonna apologize for the late update. *gives compensation cookie* Enjoy.**

**And as always guys take care!**


End file.
